1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor structure (MOSFET) capable of withstanding significant currents.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
MOS transistors capable of withstanding significant currents are, for example, used for the switching of antennas, especially to transmit signals according to the global system for mobile communications (GSM).
Such a MOS transistor need to comply with several constraints:
it needs to enable transmission of currents having a magnitude that may exceed several hundreds of milliamperes;
the on-state series resistance of the transistor needs to be as low as possible;
the losses of the MOS transistor towards the substrate and the losses of the metal tracks, ensuring the connection of the MOS transistor, towards the substrate, especially due to stray capacitive couplings, needs to be as low as possible especially for applications for which the MOS transistor may be led to operate at frequencies greater than some gigahertzes; and
the transistor manufacturing method needs to be compatible with conventional MOS transistor manufacturing techniques.